The long-term goal of the proposed research is the acquisition of information essential for the development and implementation of genetic methods for controlling mosquitoes. Broad objectives for achieving this general goal are: 1) to improve our overall knowledge on the field biology of mosquitoes 2) to provide information needed to develop genetic strains that can be competitive under field conditions, 3) to determine genetic and ecological factors responsible for variation both within and among mosquito populations, 4) to develop a framework for predicting genic structure of wild mosquito populations. Studies will be conducted on the salt marsh mosquitoes, Aedes sollicitans and Aedes taeniorhynchus. Experimental laboratory studies will be integrated with field studies. Emphasis will be placed on behavioral and ecological- genetic investigations of the following mosquito activities: mating, reproduction, and blood-feeding. The biogeography of genetic variation in these activities will be explored in the grassy marshes of the Temperate region, in the mangrove swamps of the Subtropical and Tropical regions, and in the areas of biotic transition (e.g. the pickleweed marshes of mid-east coastal Florida). Investigations will be aimed at elucidating genetic and ecological interactions between the mosquito and its environment.